


"Childhood Fears"  A Sanvers Story

by keeperofwords



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofwords/pseuds/keeperofwords
Summary: Its been eighteen months since Maggie and Alex split up.  Still living in National City and a police detective, Maggie has been paired with a black German Sheperd as a K-9 officer in the Science Division. Maggie thinks its the best partner she had ever had in or outside work. Still in love with Alex Danvers, she wishes she had just admitted one of her deepest fears. Maggie is afraid of children and that fear had ruined her life.  Answering a call with her K-9 partner, Trudy, Maggie is forced to deal with her fear in a way she never could have imagined. While at the DEO, Alex Danvers is now director. Professionally, she is very proud of what she has accomplished but lives with an ache for Maggie Sawyer time cant take away.  Her fears of not having a full life without being a mother had led to a decision she regrets every day. A phone call into the DEO for her changes everything.





	1. Called To A Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> An idea got into my head I just could not let go off. While I have seen kid fic in Supergirl fan fiction, I have not seen one with Alex and a kid Maggie Sawyer. So, I am here to give that a try. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1 “ Called to a Crime Scene””

 

-O-

Maggie Sawyer slipped out of her police cruiser shutting the door with a thud. She surveyed the scene. She usually did not respond to calls of suspicious person. As a detective, that was left the uniforms. But with half the squad out with the flu, everyone on the force were doing their best to cover the city. The Latina police officer pulled a hair tie out of her NCPD oversized jacket and tied her hair up. If she was going to have to chase after some punk in these old long condemned warehouses she needed her hair out of her face. Trudy, her Black German Shepherd K-9 Partner watched her expectantly waiting for her to open the door. Trudy seemed to sense this was more than just a drug deal or another incident of thieves stealing the copper wiring off the old air condition units. Maggie did too actually but her reasoning was Maxwell Lord had bought the whole block of five buidings a few weeks. Lord had the mayor’s ear since he had shared his plans to turn this whole area into an arts district of sorts here on the waterfront. Lord had also been a big donor to the mayor’s upcoming reelection bid. All she knew was the mayor of course had come down hard on the chief of police to better patrol the area so basically here she was.

“Come on,” Maggie spoke gently to her canine partner as the animal hopped out of the backseat of the cruiser. “ Something smells fishy around here and it’s not coming from the fish market down the street “

Trudy answered with a series of quick yips.  
ormally, she would wait for backup but with with the high school football championship going down tonight, what officers they could spare were working security. Maggie ‘s only partner was her black German Shepherd partner she had been paired with nine months ago. They had been paired together when the department introduced canine dogs to the Science Division at the NCPD. The Black German Shepherd was trained to detect alien drugs as well as basic police work in a pilot program funded by LCorp. After her break-up eighteen months ago with Alex Danvers, Maggie had sworn this was the best partnership she had ever had. While still a part of the science division, Maggie was able to avoid most interaction with the DEO because she split her time equally with Narcotics. 

Maggie felt a pang in her heart as she thought there had been a time she would just pull out her phone an call Alex and ask if she wanted to help her with a call. Gods, it still hurts so much. Kids, they had broken up over the subject of kids. The sad part of it all, was Maggie had never given an opportunity to explain why she didn't want kids. Alex had never asked and Maggie had kept silent of a simple truth. She had been a coward to tell the DEO agent. She had not wanted to show any fear of any kind around her bad ass girlfriend. And it cost her everything. But there was a simple brittle truth Maggie Sawyer was afraid of kids.

“Let’s go girl,” Maggie cursed herself for letting her mind wander from her job yet again. She called it in that she was entering the building. Back-up was ten minutes out. Parker was coming off dinner shift to assist. Still, she was told by her sergeant to investigate and report back before engaging if she encountered a potential situation. He had called the threat level low.

It happened so quickly. She spotted the intruder enter the building and gave chase sending  
Trudy ahead yelling to call it in as she ran. She didn't take time to hold back when she heard  
a high pitch yip coming from her dog. The dog had never sounded like that before. Maggie increased her stride as she sprinted around the corner into an alley.

She found herself crumpling to the ground as something hit her. “Trudy,” Maggie croaked calling her dog to her. Blinded and disoriented, Maggie crawled listening to the shepherd's cries to locate her. She reached out blindly frantically patting the ground till she felt a cold nose and pointed ears. Trudy whimpered and licked her fingers. Whatever had hit her had hit both of them.

 

She wasn't dead. Her K-9 Partner wasn’t either but something was terribly wrong. 

“Alex … Alex… Alex…… Alex….” she repeated over and over as she rocked back and forth. It because a mantra as she clutched at her dog shaking all over.

-O-

“Im sorry director, I know your orders were not be disturbed,” Vasquez entered the DEO director’s office apologetically.

Alex Danvers glared looking up from her microscope and throwing off her glasses. “Yet here you are Agent. Knocking on my laboratory door knowing risking your duty roster changing to get Winn in shape to pass his government mandated physical next month.”

Vasquez opened her mouth to reply but closed her mouth when Danver’s cell phone rang.  
“Danvers,” the redheaded DEO director all but growled into her cell phone. “No Thompson, you tell Lane he can kiss my ass. Congress allocated those funds for the DEO and he can go through the proper channels like I did.” 

“Damn it,” Alex all but crashed her phone on her lab table. “ I told you Agent Vasquez, I was going to recheck those lab results myself on that sample we found at the crime scene two days ago. So what is it now? Did Henderson’s team get in okay with Reign? I knew I should have sent Supergirl too but Superman called her for an assist in Metropolis,” Alex grumbed running her fingers through her short hair.

“No ma’am, it’s nothing like that,” Susan Vasquez quickly replied, “But I knew you would want to be notified immediately. We just call from NCPD. They are requesting you come to a scene down at the waterfront down at those old warehouses that Lord bought up.”

“ Like I told you Agent, I am not available. Send another of the agents, and report back . .”

“Alex, its Maggie,” Susan interrupted both her commanding officer, “She was on a call . she’s asking for you.”

Alex Danvers dropped her glasses on the table and wrenched off her lab coat. She threw open her wall closet and quickly geared up. 

“Get Winn to get me an address.”

“Vasquez. Tell them I am on my way and get Detective Sawyer’s sergeant on the comm. I want a quick briefing what the situation is.”

Slidmotorcycle. Alex quickly started the engine and gunned it. Helmet on her head, Alex pressed on the gas and sped away down the road. Traffic was a bitch this time of evening with the late stragglers getting off of work in the business district as she entered the heart of the city. Seeing an accident just ahead, Alex pressed a button and let the engine lift her in the air as she pointed it in the direction of the waterfront. Pressing another button, the bike’s engine shifted into another gear and its speed surged.

She had lost her whole world when she lost sight of what gave her life purpose. She had not had a real plan at the time,just blurry picture being a mother. That blurry image disappeared from her mind after only a week in a cold bed when she started questioning herself.

I’m coming Maggie, Alex thought to herself pointing her bike down back to the street that led to the waterfront that was awash with flashing blue lights. 

“Winn, what’s the chatter?” Alex spoke into the comm in her bike’s helmet. “I see paramedics standing around chatting with the fire department. What’s with the sheriff deputies answering a call in the city? 

“Over half the department is down with the flu,” Winn answered on his end. “Detective Sawyer’s Captain didn’t have the man power to send when Detective Parker called in a “10-00” officer down.  
Alex’s blood started to boil. If there was an officer down, whom she assumed was Maggie, why were the damn paramedics shooting the breeze chatting it up with the firemen. They should be offering medical aide. Alex parked sat her bike back on the ground and move between the sheriff’s flashing her badge after changing the credentials to that of the FBI. The redhead drove slowly making it over to an empty squad car marked GPD SCI K-9. It was empty so Alex drove a over to two police cars. One was Captain Overbrooke, the city’s police chief who came in about the same time as she had made head of the DEO when Jonn stepped down. The other was a face she recognized from the narcotics division but she didn't know the woman’s name.

Again, why is everyone just standing around, Alex asked herself getting off her bike and walking over the police officers.

“Captain,” Alex announced her presence as she came up to the two officers whom had their back to her. “I received a call from one of your people to come to the scene.”

“Yes, Agent Danvers,” Captain Overbrooke carefully addressed Alex not giving away that the redhead worked for the DEO Only a select few on the force knew about the DEO. “Agent Danvers this is Officer Jamison. She and Detective Parker were first to the scene.”

Alex tried to be polite but she really didn't give a fuck who this other woman was. She didnt have time for pleasantries. She wondered what was going on with Maggie. It had struck her walking over that the sheriff deputies were more or less guarding the perimeter and keeping traffic off the street. Though the paramedics seemed to be on standby, there was no coroner either.  
Alex was relieved at that. Maggie being killed answering a call was not something Alex wanted to ever face. Alex did find it curious that animal control was here but again, they were just sitting in their truck with the window down messing with their cell phone.

“I was left word that this was in regards to Detective Sawyer,” Alex pressed not wanting to be rude but wanting to get to know what the hell was going on and why Maggie had asked for her. “I dont see her. Did she want a consult on a case?” Alex probed carefully.

“Not exactly,” Overbrooke answered carefully. The sixty something captain motioned her to follow him nodding at his officer to follow just behind them. “ Sawyer was responding to call of a supscious person sighted around these old warehouses. So many of our people in uniforms are out sick, Sawyer was sent on the call. She was advised to investigate with her K-9 but not to engage till her back-up arrived. They were ten minutes behind her. Parker got here first. Alex knew Stephen Parker. He was a colleague of Maggie’s in the science division of the force.  
Alex kept silent as Maggie’s boss continued to explain as they walked.

“Over in the alley between the two buildings Danvers,” Overbrooke pointed a head nodding at Parker who curiously didn’t stand to greet them or even acknowledge them His service weapon was holstered to his side. Parker was talking to someone Alex didn't see. Instinctively, she started walking faster.

 

“Damndest thing,” Overbrooke called out as Alex now was walking faster than he was and he wa having to try to catch up with her. “On all my years on the force, I have never seen anything like this.”

Detective Parker stood up when Alex came to stand beside him.

“Maggie, Alex is here,” Parker spoke in the softest and gentlest of voices that Alex cocked her head. ‘You asked for Alex and now she is here okay? Won’t you come out now and we three can talk.”. This was not the way officers spoke to each other. 

None of this made sense to the DEO director. She couldnt exactly tell where Maggie was anyway. This was awfully strange. 

“ Damn, she still is not coming out. She is behind the dumpster and the wall. The dog growls everytime one of us gets near her to try to get her to come out. She’s asking for you,” Parker told the redhead pointing to Maggie’s location. “She’s scared mostly. I want to caution you Danvers. I know you see alot of shit in the DEO but this is one may take the cake.”  
When Alex reached for her phone, Parker shook his head and told her to wait.

“Go to her first Danvers, You need to see her first,” Parker told Alex who nodded pocketing her phone but not before pressing a button on it to signal Kara to come to her location. “Oh, and her dog’s name is Trudy.”

Maggie’s a K-9 officer with a dog sounding awfully close to Gertrude Alex thought stepping walking in the direction. Parker had pointed. It was the name we were going to give our dog when she married, Alex winced as the the last thought stabbed at her still wounded heart. How in the world can Maggie fit back here? I know she is tiny but. .

Alex’s train of thought left her when she gazed behind the dumpster. 

“Maggie?” Alex whispered falling to her knees and peering into the shadows. A small girl no more than three or four sat huddled against the wall. She was holding a black german shepherd puppy. Both girl and dog where shaking. “I got the message you were calling me”

Alex got down on one knee and so she could get down on her ex girlfriend’s level. 

“Its Alex,” Danvers said in a soft voice making sure she clamped down on the alarm that she was feeling at seeing the 29 year old woman she still loved sitting on top of her dress pants. It still had the badge attached. Maggie’s dark shirt had fallen off her shoulders and was on the ground beside her. Alex frowned when she saw Maggie’s service weapon. She still had it in one hand while she cradled the puppy in the other hand. The dog was whimpering obviously stressed in its current situation. 

Maggie nodded but said nothing. Her brown eyes connected with the redhead 

 

“Maggie, Mags sweetie? You are safe. The scene is secure,” Alex tried to put the girl at ease. Maggie might be a trained police officer but in a body of a child it was a danger to herself and others. The girl could barely hold it. “ Put the gun on the ground in front of you Maggie,”Alex beckoned moving closer so she could and stretch out her hand behind the dumpster. Thankfully, Maggie complied even putting on the ground. The DEO director was quick to reach in and to it tuck in her boot.. Alex quickly put on the safety and tucarm in just far enough to feel the puppies cold wet nose sniffing her. “Shhhhhh, its okay,” Alex tried to coax Maggie closer to her so she could pull the girl and puppy from their hiding place. “Its time to come out hun,” Alex could not help but use endearments. Maggie’s slumped shoulders straightened at it too. “Easy there Trudy. Your dog is named Trudy right?” 

Alex could feel the whoosh of air behind her and knew Supergirl was now standing just to her right watching what her sister was doing and who she was talking to. 

“Supergirl,” Alex was careful not to use Kara’s first name out in public. “Could you move the dumpster on the count of three and I will reach in and grab Maggie.”

“Maggie?” Kara whispered her jaw dropping and shaking her head for a moment.

“One, two, threeeeee!!!” Alex spoke the Danvers sisters moving with perfect synchronization. 

Supergirl pushed the dumpster aside as Alex pulled out the young Latina girl and a black puppy out from behind a dumpster. The pile of clothes fell off the gir as Alex lifted her in her arms. And stood up with both police detective and dog. 

“Nooo,” Maggie cried both in embarrassment and fear. She felt so strange and couldn't quite understand what was going on. But she knew she didnt want people looking at her with no clothes on and hers no longer were fitting her body. 

Alex knew Maggie well enough that she understood. Maggie was a very private person.

“Supergirl, can we borrow your cape?” Alex asked glad Kara handed it off without a second thought. “Shhhhh, Mags. I got you. I got your now.”

This was all happening to fast for Maggie to keep things straight in her spinning head. One minute she was chasing a suspect the next minute she is crawling behind a dumpster weak and feeling odd. Now Alex was here again and holding her. But the police were here. Supergirl was here too and she expected the DEO. Maggie couldnt think anymore. She was going into shock. She did the only thing she could think to do and it was on pure instinct. She clutched her tiny arms and legs around Alex’s neck and waist. 

“Dont leave me. Dont leave me again,” Maggie tried to speak but it was hard because her voice kept braking because she was crying and it was hard to breathe much less talk.

“Never, Never again, I promise,” Alex Danvers promised this mini version of Maggie Sawyer. “And Trudy too.”


	2. Childhood Fears Chapter 2 "Pint Size Linebacker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont let Maggie's new found pint size cause you to underestimate her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update on this fiction. My muse came up with this today and I wanted to share it with my fellow Sanvers faithful.

Childhood fears Chapter 2 “Pint Size Linebacker”

Maggie passively let herself be carried by Alex through the throngs of law enforcement officers, DEO agents and CSI technicians snooping around the crime scene. She was in shock and was perfectly content to stay numb and unengaged. She tugged Supergirl’s cape off of her skin. Even though it was saving her modesty, it was itchy and she hated how it felt on her skin. The Latina had expected Alex to push through the crowd and head in the direction of her GCP police cruiser. She frowned when Alex bypassed it and headed in the direction of a some DEO agents. It turned into a down right scowl when she saw Jonn and another agent standing by a DEO van. Jonn was leaning against the side of the van with an unfamiliar agent holding a field kit in his arms.

Maggie did not get a good feeling about this at all but kept her tongue as Jonn and Alex greeted each other and he informed her before they proceeded further that a DNA sample would be needed to be taken to prove her identity. Maggie might have shrunk in size but she still had a “large” vocabulary list of choice words and was about to let a few fly. Alex seemed to beat her to it though. Her remark was just a lot more professional than hers was about to be.

“Is this necessary?" Alex remarked sharply shifting Maggie on her hip and putting an arm around her protectively. “Maggie is scared and in shock. She was found in her clothes, her ID and service weapon on her. Can't we wait till she calms down?”

“My cruiser is across the street,” Maggie leaned over to say quietly in Alex’s ear. “I will just go.”

All Maggie wanted to do was go home, get in the shower and watch the ball game on ESPN. Maggie’s frown grew when Alex merely just shifted her in her on her hip and pulled her closer.  
In that instance, Maggie’s adult mind shut down.

“Down, I want down” Maggie insisted in a loud voice as she squirmed insistently startling Alex causing her to release her. Maggie fell on her knees scraping them on the concrete but she didn't care. What she did care about was getting the hell out of here and before she could do that she had to find her dog. She had lost sight of her partner when she was crying real hard in Alex’s arms. Trudy was as pint size as she was and she didn't want to see her get hurt. A quick scan of her brown eyes caught a sight that horrified her and sent her into a run. A sheriff's deputy was handing an unhappy yowling Trudy to an animal control officer who was about to dump her into his truck.

 

Maggie took off in a run escaping grabbing attempts from both Alex and Jonn to sprint across the other side of the street. The pint size detective pushed surprised colleagues out of the way till she bulldozed into the animal control officer.

“You let go of her” Maggie demanded arms outstretched and a fire in her eyes. It made her mad that all the man could do was stare. He did nothing but look at her like she was a child. “I am warning you. You need to let go of my partner NOW” Maggie had given her second and final warning. It seemed a more aggressive action would be needed. There was only so much she could do in her pint size stature. But she had a good strong legs.

Alex cursed incredulously wondering how a pint size Maggie Sawyer could suddenly feel like she was slippery as butter and slip from her hands. And damn, was she fast as Alex spun on her heels and took off after a pint size Maggie looking like a brown eyed toddler in a red Supergirl toga. Alex cringed when a car slammed on its brakes to avoid her. How Maggie had avoided getting hit was a wonder as tiny as she now was.

They would have to talk!

Alex felt her temper rise as her concern for Maggie increased. Kid Maggie was pushing people aside like a linebacker

Thank God, Alex thought to herself as Kara appeared swooping out of the sky downwards to grab up an angry pint size Maggie before she could knee the animal control officer in the groin.

“Let me go,” Maggie complained giving Kara an incredulous look. “That asshole, won't give me my dog,”

“Such language from a toddler,” Kara said not realizing that she had said her thoughts out loud.

“I am not a toddler!” Maggie screamed at the top of her lungs. “I’m twenty nine years old god dammit!” For the second time in five minutes, Maggie once more burst into tears. She hated herself even more for crying like a baby. She hated herself. She hated this situation. Her skin itched. She didn't want Kara. She wanted Alex.

“Awexxxx, Awexxxx!” her cries for the older Danvers sister sounded like baby talk and that was scaring the hell out of Maggie even more. What was happening to her? “Want Awexxx, give me Trudy. I want Trudy. Awexx he can't have her. He can’t. She is mine. She’s my partner!”

“Ok, I got you Mags,” Alex crooned gathering Maggie back into her arms pulling her into her chest and rubbing her back soothingly. Alex wanted to scream at Maggie for her behavior.

Maggie was already running up a list in the short twenty minutes she had been reunited in this odd turn of events.

Running away from her,  
Running across a street full of traffic  
,Barrelling through a crowd of people  
Attempting to kicking and knee an animal control officer in the groin to get her way.

But the crocodile tears and distress at the possible loss of probably the only one that Maggie thought loved her caused the redhead DEO agent to put that aside for now,

“I got Trudy Maggie,” Supergirl spoke gently leaning over Alex to whisper in Maggie’s ear. “We won't let anyone take her away from you. I promise,” Kara gave the animal control officer, Captain Overbrooke and even Jonn all a pointed look.That look of authority from Supergirl was enough to overrule any other plan that might have been in place.

“Look Mags,” Alex mumurred in Maggie’s other ear. “Looks like Trudy didn't like the animal control officer.” Alex, pushed dark hair out of Maggie’s face and caught a falling tear on her thumb wiping tears off her cheek giving the tiny child a soft smile.

Maggie’s downturned frown changed into a smile and then childlike laughter erupted causing Alex, Kara, Jonn and those witnessing the scene to smile. A growing wet spot was trickling down the officers shirt.

“Trudy!” Maggie exclaimed taking the puppy from Kara. So happy, she ignored Kara gently taking a stray brown hair off of the red supergirl toga that had fallen there since kid Maggie had adorned it.

Alex exhaled gratefully this situation had calmed down. Maggie for the moment was calm content and in her arms. Though this was not what she had in mind when she had went to bed each night and woke up each morning missing cuddled up close with Maggie Sawyer. For now, she was content that Maggie was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Hopefully they dont detract from the story. Hope you enjoyed the fluff and the mind picture of" Kara as Supergirl holding a puppy" goodness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Its late and I want to get this posted. All mistakes are my own but I hope they dont take away to much from the story. I will go back and edit tomorrow. Comments and Feedback are welcome and directly influence my muse. Thoughts? Should I continue?


End file.
